


Freak Accident

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Detectives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Shock, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo are involved in a freak accident while driving through the city.





	Freak Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Shock’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee felt like a complete idiot, sitting there wrapped in a blanket and shaking like a leaf, but he couldn’t seem to stop. He vaguely recalled one of the paramedics saying he was in shock, which was ridiculous considering how many far worse situations he’d been in. Hell, he wasn’t even badly hurt, just some scratches, bruises, mild concussion, and a possibly fractured collarbone. 

On the other hand, how many people had part of a crane fall on them when they were just minding their own business driving along the street? Wasn’t all the construction equipment in the area supposed to have been checked and made safe following the storm that battered the city a few days ago? Good thing it had been one of the squad’s cars and not his own. His insurance premiums would’ve gone through the roof!

Speaking of roofs… He looked towards the buckled wreckage where firemen with heavy equipment were trying to cut away a section of the roof to get at Ryo, who was still inside. The driver’s side door had popped open, but the passenger side, where Ryo had been sitting, had taken the brunt of the impact…

Hours passed, or maybe it was only minutes; Dee’s sense of the passage of time wasn’t all that reliable at the best of times and right now everything was hazy and unreal. The paramedics had wanted to take him straight to the hospital, but he’d stubbornly refused to leave, saying he wasn’t going anywhere without his partner. 

He sent up another prayer and pulled the blanket more tightly around himself, teeth chattering. They’d given him something to combat shock but it didn’t seem to be working.

There was a sudden commotion over by the car as part of its roof was lifted away and then miraculously Dee saw Ryo being helped out and onto a stretcher. His face and hair were streaked with blood and he was favouring one leg; from where he was sitting on the rear of the ambulance Dee could see Ryo’s pants leg was torn and bloody too, but he was alive and smiling gratefully at his rescuers.

Dee staggered to his feet, blanket in tow, and headed for the approaching stretcher, reaching it before it was even halfway to the ambulance. “Hey there, bud.”

“Hey. You look awful.” Ryo squinted up at him.

“You look a little rough around the edges yourself.”

“I’m fine, just some cuts and bruises. I think I was the lucky one.”

Dee stared incredulously at his partner. “How d’you work that one out?” 

“I didn’t have a steering wheel and foot pedals in the way so I was able to slide into the footwell. Not exactly comfortable, but it was about the safest place to be. Just meant I couldn’t get out again.”

“Smart move. What happened to your leg?”

“Piece of the windscreen, I think. It’s not much more than a scratch.”

At the ambulance, Dee followed Ryo’s stretcher inside and let the paramedics take charge of him. He could rest now he knew Ryo was safe. Curiously the shaking seemed to have stopped and he just felt sore, achy and very tired. “Think we can sue the construction company?”

“The department’s lawyers will probably do that for us. We were lucky the whole thing didn’t fall; a lot more people could have been hurt. You know, I never did like those giant cranes.”

“Me neither,” Dee agreed, carefully turning his head to smile at his lover. “Maybe we should steer clear of ‘em in future.”

“Probably sensible,” Ryo agreed. 

“That’s settled then.” Closing his eyes, Dee let himself relax. It had been a scary experience, but it looked like everything was going to be just fine.

The End


End file.
